


Ignite/火热

by estoyenamorade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, Role Reversal, Worldbuilding, one hundred percent MPREG-FREE and CONSENSUAL!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estoyenamorade/pseuds/estoyenamorade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock明白长期使用抑制剂的危险，但在当时的情况下这并不算什么。但是现在john回来了，而他现在最想做的事就是和John分享体温.<br/>求你，求你让我做那件事。我不想毁了一切。所以让我做这件事吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 火种

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616638) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 
  * A translation of [Ignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616638) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 
  * A translation of [Ignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616638) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



第一章：火种

Sherlock扑到坐在扶手椅上的John的身上并抱住了他。“我好无聊”

John叹了口气，把书扔到桌上，放松下来开始按摩Sherlock的背。Sherlock把脸埋进John的肩窝并发出了满足的哼哼声。

“所以当你说‘无聊’的时候你只是想表达‘去房间’而已。”

Sherlock发出了一声不赞同的哼哼并在John的肩上蹭了蹭。John转过脸来亲了亲他的耳背，Sherlock不由自主的抖了抖。

John出于赌气想要瞒着他。他才不想表现得想要满足夏洛克·福尔摩斯的所有怪念头呢。但最后，他还是难以抗拒身上那种非常，非常温暖又舒适的感觉。他拌了个鬼脸并把Sherlock带进一个吻里。  
有一会儿一切都是那么的温柔、缓慢而亲密。他们在John的椅子上摇晃，穿着衣服，在对方的唇舌间呻吟并抚摸每一寸可以触到的地方。一切都是那么的甜蜜可口，连疼痛也变得美好起来。John捏着Sherlock水嫩的臀部希望他抬高一点，追逐着高潮

Sherlock发出了一声暴躁而挫败的噪音，然后把自己从John的膝上扔进了旁边的沙发里。

John靠回椅背，做了个深呼吸克制住扯下自己的裤子并给自己一个快乐的手活的欲望。

“准备好谈谈了吗？”他说，强迫着自己保持声音的平稳。“或者你打算让我们保持这种状态？”

Sherlock把他们的国旗图案的枕头夹在大腿和胸部之间抱住。John磨了磨牙。

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock在垫子里发出一声咆哮

“Sherlock!”

“无聊”他吼道，从沙发上跳下来并像一阵风一样冲进厨房，扭开一个柜子又砰地把它关上。

John扶住自己的额头。

Sherlock摇了摇头把手砸向厨房的桌子（餐桌？）。“已经有八个月了！”他吼道“八个月了。John”

Ah.

John随手压了压他已经开始消退的勃起向它伤心的告别。“它会来的。”

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，用深邃而疯狂的眼神与John隔着房间对视。“也许它不会来了。”他轻轻说道。

John的嘴角抽了抽”Oh, love.”

作为一名医生John清楚的知道长期滥用药物和抑制剂对omega的生殖系统和内分泌系统有怎样的影响。自从Sherlock决定戒断抑制剂John便开始了缠着Sherlock去看病的艰苦大作战。以无数个小时的唠叨、两次真正的争吵和作为最后手段的性交后的苦苦哀求为代价，John赢得了最后的胜利。

Sherlock在去办公室的路上一直生着闷气，只有被明确的提问时才会回答一声。当John在填写那个长长的问题清单的时候Sherlock怒视着桌子后的女人。

“你上次热潮是什么时候？“

“2004年2月的第三个星期”Sherlock直视前方，双手交叉在胸前回答道。

六年。John的心沉了下去。在四年甚至是五年没有热潮之后人们仍可以继续拥有健康的性生活，但是六年……

之后就是检查。Sherlock穿着马靴双手交叉在胸前仰躺在桌子上，呆呆地望着天花板。当医生滑动超声棒的时候，他咬紧下巴，急促而安静的呼吸。靠近John的那只手滑到他的身边。John犹豫了一下，紧紧地握住了那只手。

当医生在她的办公室坐下来而不是直接告诉他们检查结果的时候，John知道应该期待一些什么。在他们等待的这段时间里，Sherlock在触手可及的每一处地方上敲打他的手指和脚。通常情况下，John会用自己坚定的手抓住他的膝盖或手臂以阻止他的这项行为。不过在这种情况下他随Sherlock去了。

医生坐下来顺手拉过桌上的一个文件夹。Sherlock看着的它，但医生并没有移开她的手。他不能礼貌的取得它，约翰能感受到他的无奈。

“Holmes先生”医生说 “很显然我们还在等待血液检查的结果，但我的觉得根据你的病史、体检和超声结果可以得出部分的结论。 ”

Sherlock盯着那个文件夹点了点头。

“我想你并不打算要孩子 ”她说。这是个肯定句。John真特么想踹这医生几脚。

Sherlock再次点了点头。

“超声结果显示你的输卵管在萎缩，矫正手术是一种可行的方法，但如果你没有怀孕的计划，我的建议是最好不要。”

Sherlock看着她放在文件夹上的手。

“至于你进入发情期的能力，它们消失了。阴道密封而巴氏腺{就是性兴奋是会分泌润滑液体的腺体}活跃是很好的现象，但事实是并非所有的人都需要通过发情来排卵。血液检查的结果可能会更准确，但即使是最有力的结果也只能证明它的合适性。唯一确定的方式是观察几个月。 “

Sherlock把他的牙齿咬得咯咯响。

“如果血液检测的结果不好，我们可以试试激素治疗。总的来说，我建议你坐看事态变化。”她给了他们一个小小的，羞涩的笑容。 “有问题吗？ ”

Sherlock摇了摇头。

一个星期后，医生打电话告知他们血液检查没有定论。她建议等待一年看是否药物治疗是否有必要，John和Sherlock都没有想过会是这样的结果。

John咬着他的嘴唇。 “你看，在你这个年纪，额，两个、也许是三个周期？你不再是二十岁的小年轻了。你不能指望每一个月都能进入热潮期。 “

Sherlock猛地推开桌子，走到柜台前，双手交叉在胸前，皱眉看着窗外。 “ 8个月。 ”

John推开他的椅子，走向Sherlock，伸手搂住他的腰。 “嘿。嘿，到这里来。

Sherlock蹒跚着，但还是让John带领他到沙发边上，把他拉倒在他的身上，从背后抱住他。John把他的脸埋进Sherlock的头发，亲吻他的脖子。

“我爱你，你个大白痴， ”他说。 “我爱你，你也爱我，我们很好，即使发生了一些事情。我们仍是优秀的。”他抚摸Sherlock的胸腔。 “来吧，我们上楼。我们的床头柜里有相当多的润滑剂而我想那把它们用在你销魂的屁股上，如果你愿意，因为无论你是否处于热潮期，肏你的感觉都像是一场疯狂的宗教体验。”他在他的后颈上落下更多温柔的吻。 “或者你可以把它们用在我身上，因为我们都是淫乱的家伙，你也可以试试看你能不能不碰我的屌就让我爽上天。 ”

Sherlock动了动，平稳了他的呼吸，抽动的耳朵透露了他对这项提议的兴趣。John笑了。

“你喜欢这个。LOVE。”他在Sherlock的脖子里喘息。

Sherlock发出了赞同的哼声。

“告诉我为什么。不，等等——转过来。我想看着你。”

Sherlock转过身来，托着John的头并把他拉成一个吻里。当他稍稍后退并含住John的嘴唇的时候他仍闭着双眼。它们缓缓打开并注视着John的，明亮如同燃烧的星辰。John的内心爆发出灼热的情感。

“这感觉就像剥开你”他轻声说，手指在John的发间穿梭。 “像是——把你剥开直到看到你的内心，或者像——打开你的躯壳，露出你邪恶的内里。 ”

OH, shit。约翰心想。 “这让你觉得自己很厉害？ ”

“很厉害？ ”Sherlock把额头抵住john的，一字一句的说道。 “我觉得自己无所不能。 ”

John抖了抖。

“至于你， ”Sherlock说，“你迷迷糊糊的。 ”

他是如此的近以至于他说话的时候嘴唇都可以碰到John的了。John的心跳剧增，呼吸开始变得凌乱。他在Sherlock身下扭动，把他的勃起推向大腿。这种行为更像是一种挑逗而非纾解。

Sherlock继续说道 “就像我是唯一能让你不要热到熔化成一堆原子存在。”他的眼睛半开着。在一个短暂的瞬间他看起来好像失去了控制，但接着他抬起头并把他的嘴唇贴向John的，一个亲吻的前奏，他的理智回来了。“当我把我的阴茎靠向你的时候你看上去很是惊讶。希望我告诉你原因吗？”

John在他的唇间哀鸣。

“你忘了 ”他低声说 “你忘了你是多么喜欢它，所以每一次的感觉都像第一次。每一次都是侵略。每一次的进入都是是完全新颖的，完完全全属于我的。 ”他轻咬John的唇。John试图倾身吻他，但  
Sherlock拉开了一丝距离。 “让我占有你，John。 ”他说，声音低沉、黑暗而粗粝。 “让我占据你的身体和灵魂，让我们完全契合。 ”他的嘴巴放在John的嘴唇上，不是接吻，只是感觉、逗弄。 “让我进去。 ”

“Oh, God, yes” John咬着牙喘息。

Sherlock像品尝精致的美食般亲吻他的嘴唇。像在牛排上轻轻的一咬。 John想要更多，于是他咬住Sherlock的舌头。Sherlock咆哮着摸索John的背部、屁股和大腿。John呻吟着，抓住他的臀部，另一只手伸向Sherlock的衬衫。他们松开嘴喘了一口气，然后再次合拢。

Sherlock的手指滑穿过John的腰带、穿过内裤的边缘、抚摸John的穴口。John倾身允吸他的下唇。那只手一路向下，向下，拨开一边的菊瓣，把指尖探向John屁股的皱褶。约翰呻吟着、扭动着、手胡乱的抓着。这太好了，那么好，比他记忆中所有的感觉都要好。

他温柔而坚定，手指来回抚摸John紧咬的小穴，直到指尖终于进入那个销魂所在。

John在震惊的哭泣中回过神了。“Oh God--Jesus fucking Christ, take me upstairs and fuck me til I cry.”{太带感了，不想翻译，就留着它吧。}

有的晚上，John和Sherlock喜欢花很长的时间来剥光对方的衣物。这是缓慢而笨拙的过程，但在那种情况下感觉很棒。其它时候的晚上（或在某些情况下），他们甚至懒得脱光衣服 ，在裤子、衬衫和内裤之间爱抚、亲吻、交缠。有些时候，他们自己脱衣服，因为他们得保持理智并且这是最快的方式。

有时候感觉和逻辑离他们远去，尽管毫无疑问各自脱衣是最有效的赤裸的方式，但他们随意的抚弄对方的衬衫前襟直到纽扣松开，同时跌跌撞撞地倒退走向大厅，因为绝对他妈的没有办法让他们把手离开对方的身体。

John扯开Sherlock的拉链。 “操 ”他说。 “ 脱—— God，该死 —— 脱掉 - ”

“太多层了”Sherlock在齿缝间发出咆哮，和John的背心抗争着。他把他们扯过John的头。

脱光对方的过程像是用了一个世纪的时间。John呻吟着寻求解放，他抓住Sherlock的腰，把两人拉倒在床上。

“润滑剂 ”他说，听起来诡异而迷幻。

Sherlock舔舔他的嘴唇，直视John的嘴。 “床头柜。 ”

它仍然待在闹钟上。三天前，在花了一个小时让Sherlock在他的手指下变得一塌糊涂之后，John把它落在了那里。他抓起它，塞进Sherlock的手里，翻过身来伸开了腿。Sherlock的眼睛澄澈明亮。

John长吐了一口气把头放平。

Sherlock跪在他的双腿之间，把手放在John的大腿内侧。 “打开你的腿，John。”

John的膝盖长得更开。他用脚撑着床垫和抬起了他的屁股。Sherlock傻笑了起来。

“你真懒，John ”他边说边在手指上挤了一团润滑剂 “无论你的军队队友怎么想？让你的omega 像这样肏你？ ”

“Oh，fuck ”他的脸颊变得通红并转过头去。

“如果他们知道你让我对你你做了什么，他们会怎么说？”一根温暖又光滑的手指滑过John的臀瓣。他扭了起来。 “如果他们知道你有多爱它？ ”Sherlock揉搓John的穴口。

“我不在乎” John脱口而出“我不在乎这些，就他妈的做吧”

Sherlock抚摸着John的大腿 “任何事情，John ”他深深的呼吸，并探入了一根手指。

John发出了一声长长的、低低的呻吟，扭动着想要更多、更深。他伸手撑着床头。

“进来 ”他吼道 “你是不是在怜惜我，你竟然敢。”

第二根手指的指尖靠近他的屁股。John的双眼大睁。Sherlock抽出手指，并推回去了两个。约翰大声的呻吟着把双手握成拳。

“Oh，God yeah。你真他妈的完美——神圣的混蛋——”

Sherlock咬着嘴唇，曲起手指。他在第二次尝试的时候找到了他想找的地方，他的手指慢慢抚过那个温柔的突起。John浑身一抖并发出一声又高又尖哭声。Sherlock的另一只手顶在john的膝盖下。他收回了腿以让john可以尽量的舒展，然后他再次卷曲了手指。John差点踢到Sherlock的脸。Sherlock笑了。

John一脸不快 “不要停，你敢停下来！ ”

Sherlock没有停。

John的双手不知要怎么放。它们按在床头，胡乱的抓着。当Sherlock的手指在他体内灵活的游走的时候，他把一只手塞进嘴里咬住自己的拇指。全身的血液都冲向他的下体。

“完美”Sherlock说。约翰睁开了眼睛。

Sherlock看起来如醉如痴，目光在John的身体上来回移动，同时四个手指深埋John的体内如描绘星辰般移动。

“求你”John呜咽道。

失去体内的手指的感觉是毁灭性的。John空虚的呻吟着。但Sherlock把抽出来的手放在他的臀部，边亲吻John的喉咙边模糊的说道 “让我进去 ”这足以让John去一次了。

他克制住了把Sherlock扔到床垫上然后在他身上肏自己的冲动。取而代之的是，他把手伸到背后，伸向臀瓣打开了自己。

Sherlock看起来像梦遗了一样，瞳孔放大、满脸通红。他压住John的膝盖，而他的另一只手正试图让他的龟头——

“Oh God ”John大叫。耶稣他妈的基督，他甚至还没进来。 “在我去之前把那肏蛋的玩意儿弄进来，Sherlock，fuck。 ”

Sherlock咽了咽口水。有些东西在他的脸上一闪而过。他把龟头的顶了进去。John发出一声惊喘但Sherlock没有停止。

他很慢，令人发指的慢。John发出了声音。他知道他在发出声音，但他无意于安静下来。其实，他的声音正在变得越来越大。就在这时，Sherlock的阴茎碰到了John的前列腺，John喊了出来。

“God——别停，你怎么——”

“我需要……给我……一下下就好 ”Sherlock说着，闭上了眼睛。

John呜咽着，双腿把Sherlock夹得更紧。

Sherlock抖了抖“John”

John握紧双手然后有放松下来。 “我不在乎，我不在乎你不够持久，就算你在20分钟甚至是20秒里去了也无所谓，所以你他妈的能肏我吗，在我肏蛋的死去之前——”

Sherlock咬了咬牙开始推进，而John向后挺身配合他的动作运动——就是这样。

“John”他低声说。听起来很虔诚（reverent）。虔诚（worshipful）。

John抓住他的脖子，把他拉进一个吻里。Sherlock后退到几乎把阴茎完全抽出来，然后狠狠的顶了回去。John发出的声音更想是大叫而不是呻吟。Sherlock实验性的动了动屁股。这一次，John随着他动了起来。

他们的节奏顺畅、清浅而快速。John双腿夹紧Sherlock的腰并努力跟上他的节奏。

John不知道该亲吻Sherlock还是看着他。他希望他身体的每一寸都能贴着Sherlock的，但他也想看看他Sherlock美丽的脸上所露出的惊喜、膜拜和欢欣的表情。John想告诉他，他看起来又多美，他是多么爱他，但他想不出一个句子来表达他想说的一切。他甚至说不出一个字来。

John试图呼唤Sherlock，并决心喊个够。

让Sherlock进入他的身体是——全新的体验。就像是——在烈火中得到净化，或是接受了一场清创手术。{译者又跑出来：清创术（debridement）是一种在无菌条件下对新鲜开放性污染伤口进行清洗去污、清除血块和异物、切除失去生机的组织、缝合伤口，使之变成清洁伤口，减少感染，促使伤口达到一期愈合的手术。}

（进入Sherlock，则更像是全宇宙稳定到位的过程。）

Sherlock的每一次抽插都带来一波剧烈的快感，这使得John大声呻吟并且四肢颤抖。他挺起身子，手胡乱的抓着床单。他快要到了，只是这样，就他妈快要到了，他甚至可以在他的喉咙里尝到它们，如蜜糖般甜美而诱人，但他不能——就——

他发出挫败的声音。Sherlock呻吟着。

一滴汗水淌过Sherlock的脸。John伸出手擦掉了它。他的手指顺势滑过去，穿过Sherlock的头发、揉弄他的耳朵、最后环住了他的脖子。

“我的”John亲了亲他。

当他把舌头伸进Sherlock的嘴里的时候高潮击中了他。他无法控制自己的身体。他陷入了深深的狂喜，徜徉于快感之中。模糊中，Sherlock发出了一声大喊并僵硬着抱住约翰的肩膀。突然，一股又湿又热的东西冲进了John的体内。John哭了出来，因为那小小的一股热流在他体内四散开来，身体的颤抖着在快感中荡漾。Sherlock跌在他身上，当John还在高潮的时候。

慢了下来，终于，它慢下来了

变弱了。

停止了。

John大口大口的喘气，呼吸喷在他的脸上。Sherlock犹豫着把自己抽了出来，落在了他的身边。John考虑谈一谈清理的问题。

“闭嘴”sherlock说“我们还没打算动”

John轻轻的笑了。

他的嘴发干。他咽了咽口水。忽然想到些什么。

“额……”

他放弃了他的问题。之前前谈话的细节提醒着他，他脑海里问题可能不是十分合适。

“什么？”

John摇了摇头“UM。没什么。”

Sherlock叹气道“你好挑剔。”{译者又跑出来，原文用的是fastidious，的确是挑剔的意思，不过Sherlock想表达的应该是John的犹豫和思索}

“你知道，虽然我并不经常这样形容你，但我不认为这是这个词的意思。”

“语言是灵动的。如果我们都明白它的意思，它的目的就达到了。”

“就算事实如此，但是我们没有。”

“我们没有什么？”

“我们没有都明白。”

“我完完全全能够明白。”

“我没有”

Sherlock又叹了口气。 “你在担心我的感受。你想要问发情期是什么样子的。“

John咳了咳“Erm,好吧，是的。”

“不。事实并非如此。”Sherlock双手合十，不看John的眼睛。“ 也许其中的某一部分是很好的。热度——无处不包，并且永无休止。你不需要吃喝拉撒，只要你能够使用它。你的身体停止了。你失去了对自己的控制，但你不在乎。一切都变成你的双腿之间的湿热以及需要被某个大家伙插入直到你重获呼吸的欲望。”

他的语调干涩，如同描述病症。如果真有什么，他听起来很不屑。但随后他抓住的手，让自己的手指和它纠缠，John的喉咙又热又干。

“我们太棒了。你真是太棒了。“约翰坚定地说。 

“我告诉过你的。 ”Sherlock的嘴角上扬 “ 是的。”


	2. 火石

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他已经是千疮百孔的了，那些不知如何填补空白，现在John负责来填满它们。

第二章：火石

Sherlock怀抱着John醒来，身上黏糊糊的，但是十分意足。他心满意足地哼哼着，把John抱得更紧，把脸靠在john的后背来回的蹭着。

“你”John说“在干什么？”

“你闻起来好棒 ”Sherlock告诉他，他埋在John的头发里深深吸气的鼻子证明了这一点。

“如果你打算在早上再来一发，放弃吧。我的屁股需要休息。 “

Sherlock假装震惊的把John拉回怀里 “你怎么能这么看我！”

John嗤之以鼻“预算表增加了，我们需要一个淋浴间。 ”

坦率地说，Sherlock不能无视床单的状态和爱人在慵懒而黏糊糊的早晨享受家庭生活。他通过一个落在脖颈上的甜蜜而纯洁的吻来表达他的反对。

“放弃这个想法。”

他再次亲吻John并让一片唇瓣滑过John的皮肤，留下了一片湿滑。John缓缓的呼吸。Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，尝到汗液和John的味道。

“好吧，你这个小妖精{此处乃意译，原文为you raging pervert }。你看，我会妥协。下床，你可以在花洒下吸我的屌。 ”

Sherlock笑了。

————————————————————————

接下来的两个星期他们相当的忙。Lestrade给Sherlock带来一桩神秘失踪案，一桩密室杀人案和一个不可能的盗窃案。这三个案件都是那么的棒，也是那么的Sherlock。在解决这些案子的时候，John不得不用身体制服了一个激动的可卡因经销商和恐吓了一名胆敢和Sherlock调情的alpha女性当铺雇员。它是完美的。一切都是完美的。他积极解决一切这件事就是那么的完美。

在日本大使的女儿（用药意外，不负责任的朋友，需要一段时间来恢复身体，尽管她的声誉永远无法恢复）恢复后，Sherlock呆在公寓里，花了3天在网上引诱敲诈者，并且以他的方式进食。

“为什么我们又他妈的没有面包了？”John边说边踢了一脚垃圾桶。

Sherlock耸了耸肩咬住一个火腿三明治。John对他吐了吐舌头。

“如果你打算每当我们处于这种情况之下就把我们吃穷的话，我将不得不和伦敦的罪犯谈谈，让他们以后在安排他们的疯狂犯罪的时候更仔细些。 ”

Sherlock把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里转回电脑前，目前他在几个不同的网站了发布了一系列罪证照片。John叹了口气。

“上帝知道这比让你去商店容易太多了。 ”

Sherlock含着三明治哼了一声结果差点被噎住。John嘲笑了他，Sherlock回敬给他一个砸在头上的靠垫。

Sherlock花了比预计更长的时间来和那位敲诈者聊天。她相当聪明，几乎和他一样聪明，虽然他觉得今晚自己反常的慢。为什么，为什么今晚他是这么该死慢，他在过去几天里是那么的非凡？他皱着眉头，揉揉眼睛并望向时钟。

Ah.

虽然他相信饥饿可以使头脑清晰，但即使是Sherlock Holmes也必须屈从于生理需求。它们往往在早上三点半左右出现，大约20分钟前刚离开。他和敲诈者道晚上，摇摇晃晃的从大厅走到卧室，脱得只剩内裤然后爬到床上。John动了动但没有醒来。

他嗅到了超乎寻常的美好气息。整个房间都充满他的气味。Sherlock深深的吸了口气，慢慢闭上了眼镜。

当他醒来的时候，一切都是可怕的。

他怎么会觉得敲诈者的案子值得一查？它是那么的无聊，可恨的无聊。他本想下床但最后还是放弃了。除了床之外整个伦敦都没什么值得他去关注的。甚至是英国。欧洲。这个世界真是无聊。

John翻了个身但没有醒来。Sherlock感觉到一阵悸动。John就不无聊。John是那么美好。Sherlock靠近John把脸埋进他的脖子里。Mmm。他再次闭上眼睛吸气。John的气味像篝火的烟雾一样环绕着他。Sherlock把在他的脖子的一侧落下一个湿吻，张开的嘴伸出舌头轻轻品尝那股气味。

John转了过来。Sherlock他醒了。他说了句“早上好”，但它们化作了John皮肤里的一声哼哼。John叹了口气。

“Mm。 早上好，love。 几点了？”

这是一个和当下的情况毫不相干的问题。Sherlock选择忽略它，片刻后，当John亲了亲他的额头并从床上下来时他感到了后悔。他一脸苦相，感觉十分糟糕。

“Shit，我得去上班了。这都已经8点了 。我们晚上再继续？ ”

Sherlock皱眉头。John微笑着欣赏的看着Sherlock。Sherlock的胃一阵抽搐。

“Love you.”

John弯下腰亲吻Sherlock的肩膀然后离开了。离开了，即使显而易见的，他想呆在这里，他必须呆在这里，他应该在这里，这是他所属的地方！Sherlock埋进枕头里发出挫败的呻吟。

当John是洗澡、穿衣服、做早餐的时候，他都没有起来。这是毫无意义的。John带着宇宙中一切有趣的事情离开了。他的隐隐的对某件事情感到担心，但他没有精力去恐慌。他可以再次入睡。当你睡着的时候，时间流逝得飞快。也许他可以睡觉，直到约翰回家，亲吻他并剥去他的衣服，然后慢慢地，温柔地肏他。 Sherlock满意于这个想法。他蜷缩成一个球尝试着入睡。

或多或少的他成功了。午睡断断续续的，充满了奇幻的、诡异的、五彩缤纷、五花八门、难以言述的梦。一切都是暗红色、紫色和蓝色的，嘴里充满甜腻和火热的气息，不是烤箱或火焰的那种热，更像8月里潮湿的下午的那种热，没有风、没有遮阴、闷闷的，太阳直射你的身体，被汗水打湿衣服紧紧地包裹住你的皮肤。Sherlock希望它停下来，他需要干爽的被面，沁凉的空气和舒服的绿色。在梦里，他缩成一团，希望得到一个安静的房间已等待太阳变得温和，但这个愿望没有实现。

Sherlock醒来时感到头昏眼花、浑身燥热，还有一点恶心。他焦躁的在床上滚来滚去。但仍然感觉黏糊糊的很难受。好好洗个澡会很有帮助。John病了的时候总是这么做的。

Sherlock的胃一阵抽搐。突然，下床变得势在必行。

他跑进浴室，跪在马桶前面等着。他的胃又一次痉挛了起来。他几乎就要吐出来了，但是他的胃忽然又放松了下来，他又没事了。

Sherlock缓缓地、深深地呼吸，对抗身体里不适的感觉。坚硬的瓷砖顶着他裸露的膝盖，冰冷的瓷器刺激着他的脸，使他感到服缓。整个房间的都充斥着柠檬香味清洁产品的气味，那是John沐浴之后的味道。他的胃剧烈地痉挛，但并没有到难以承受的地步。

最终，Sherlock觉得他并不是生病了。

回到床上？不，他可睡不着了。他摇摇晃晃地站起来和揉了揉头发。那就洗澡好了。

洗澡花了很久。当他拔下花洒和打开淋浴的时候浴缸甚至不到半满。他爬到花洒底下，缩在地板上的感觉实在是太好了。温热、润泽、源源不断的水流冲刷着他的皮肤，带走了砂砾、污垢、汗水和油脂，把他洗得干干净净的。他舒服的呻吟着。

他硬了，这很奇怪，但他没有足够的精力去关心这个。他忽略了它。

水几乎立刻就冷了，或者说感觉上是这样。Sherlock皱着眉头关掉了水龙头。他擦干自己之后并没有穿上内裤。毫无疑问的，John回来之后只会把它脱掉。God，他没有打算要回家吗？通常Sherlock都习惯一个人在家，享受宁静，真的，但今天安静让他觉得不舒服。

Sherlock爬回床上，把被子拉高直到盖住下巴。凉爽而光滑的被单覆盖住他的皮肤。床真是一个不错的主意。当John回家时他应该准备好自己，这样John就可以压着他射得他全身都是了。

Sherlock缩着身子在床上滚来滚去。God，那感觉会很好的，John会全身僵硬、两眼发直，努力不让自己粗暴的把Sherlock肏翻。当John一次又一次的抽插着的时候，他的手会握紧Sherlock的臀部上。当John高潮的时候他会发出嘶吼，结住Sherlock，射得他眼冒金星。

Sherlock不停的喘气。

他的手撸动自己的阴茎。爆发的感觉很不错，令人头晕目眩，但还不够。他的心砰砰的跳着，他夹紧了双腿双腿。他的胃再次痉挛了起来，但是这一次不像是要吐的感觉，它更像是——

\--oh--

他张开双腿，抬起臀部，把手伸到屁股之间。他的手指马上就湿透了。

我要打给John，我必须——

是的，毫无疑问的，这是发情期。不是发情前期，厌食、不适和起伏不定的情绪对大多数Omega来说是一个警告信号，但适当的发情期，这种现实世界里的东西…… Sherlock已经进入热潮了。

他一边用自己的手指来回的摩擦自己的屁眼一边呻吟着。

John--

我要——我必须要——

当Sherlock开始滑动自己的手指的时候，其他的一切都变得无关紧要，他发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他弓着背，脚趾卷曲着和床单纠缠在一块。他在自己的手指上不安的扭动。他打算做些什么么？当然不会。它们并没有那么重要。现在有更重要的事，更多的东西，什么都行，来填满他，直到他无法移动、无法言语、无法呼吸。他迫不及待的塞进了两根手指。小穴的撑开让他欲火焚身，虽然后来他陷入了疼痛，不过更愉悦的快感很快就让他忘却了它们。

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。他抽出手，床单一下就被打湿了。他需要John来安慰他，结住他，让一切变得完满。他需要他，他知道如果他打电话给John，他就会来，但他只是——不能——让——自己  
——

虽然他一片混乱，但Sherlock还是认出了前门打开的声音。通常，这可能会吓着他，但今天不会，至少现在不会，当他欲火焚身的时候。他的努力呼吸。他双眼大睁。

“John”他嘶哑的叫道“John——”

他可以听到John一边上楼一边脱衣服的声音。当他到达卧室的时候，身上只剩下一条裤子了。

John站在门口，目瞪口呆。Sherlock想象着John眼中的场景：一个湿哒哒、黏糊糊、一塌糊涂的躺在床上的Omega，Sherlock全身赤裸着用三根手指肏着自己——是的，John的反应完全在预料之中。

“Christ”John说，听起来像是噎住了，“我在门口就可以闻到你了。”

Sherlock呻吟着拔出了手指并张开了双腿。

John一边脱裤子一边说着话。 “我花了好长的时间，在你没接电话的时候我花了好几个小时把一切弄好。”

手机响过吗？Sherlock并没有注意到，他在——忙。

“——我明白这味着，要不就是你被绑架了，要不就是你在某些方面需要我。

“我需要你 ”Sherlock真的不能让自己看上去更欲求不满了。“现在就要你”

John半跪到床上，搂住Sherlock的腰，把他按倒在床上，亲吻他。他完全勃起了。Sherlock可以感觉到他两腿之间的火热和坚硬。他挣扎着想要去触碰并感受它们。

“等——就一分钟。God，Sherlock——我希望——希望这可以持续久一点。”

Sherlock等不了那么久了。Sherlock只想把John按倒到床上床在他身上肏自己，直到他射出来为止。他试图在亲吻之间说出更多的东西，但最后他只说出了“肏我”作为回答。

“跪起来”John说，听起来比他的意思要粗糙的和严厉许多。

还有很多时间。Sherlock可以稍后再骑着John来一发。John抬起他的身体，以便让Sherlock翻过身来用手和膝盖撑着自己。他刚一跪好，John就到了他的身后，握住他的屁股，那位置该死的准确。  
“双膝分开，屁股——oh，God，yeah，屁股打开 ”他抚摸Sherlock的脖子，滑过他的脊椎，伸到他的背部下方，包住Sherlock的屁股并挤压它。

“求你”Sherlock哀求道。

“你够湿了么，LOVE？准备好了么？”

Dear God，你怎么能——

Sherlock发出了半声挫折的哀号，但John立马就用两个手指刺穿了他，他咬住枕头免得大叫出声。那——太深了，比他需要的多太多了。

“Oh, God, yeah,你湿透了，是不是？”

Sherlock发出一声呜咽。他想动一动，在John的手指肏自己，但手指不是他想要的，他需要的东西，光靠手指是不够的——

当John抽回手指时他再一次感到痛苦。Sherlock大声喘息。好冷，oh，God，好空虚，如此可怕的空虚。恐惧和绝望的感觉充满了他，他的呼吸变得沉重起来。

John抚摸着Sherlock的背，“没事的”他喃喃地说。“我已经得到了你。我会好好照顾你。一切都会好的。”

Sherlock咬了咬牙，浑身颤抖。他想停下来，但他控制不住。他的身体拒绝听从他的指令，就像一个被移植的心脏的排斥反应一样。他的思维，他的身体正在试图动摇他的思维。他低下身把头埋进枕头里。

他要把这件事告诉John。让John知道这一点是很重要的。John可以提供帮助。 “我不能。”他尝试着说道 “John，我——我停不下来，我的——我的身体，它——我——”

John亲了亲他的后颈。嘴唇的触碰像是精油，舒缓着Sherlock的神经。他柔软而干燥的手触摸着Sherlock。“嘘”他说“我抓住你了。”

Sherlock点了点头“Please.”

John又亲了亲他的后颈，这本不该让Sherlock陷入难以言述的情感中去。但是它做到了。它是如何做到的。

Sherlock把他的屁股靠向John。这根本没有必要。John已经把他的龟头放在Sherlock臀缝中，慢慢插入了——

——温柔的——

——前进着——

John发出一声轻微的呻吟。Sherlock则呜咽了出来。John是又长又粗又硬，而Sherlock已经完全打开并为他准备好了。他本来已经是千疮百孔的了，身上的空洞已经不知道要怎么填补了，但现在John改变了这一切。

“快到了”John说“我——oh，yeah，快要——”

John的阴茎蹭过Sherlock的子宫口，那个，yes，oh，God，yes。里面什么也没有已经很久了。快感在他体内爆发。他发出了一声尖锐而绝望的呜咽并握紧了双手。他想自己来动，但他信任John。  
约翰知道怎样更好。John能控制好一切，即使当Sherlock完全迷失自己的时候。他放松了下来。

就像这样，这就是一切。除了结之外的一切，Sherlock迫不及待的想让它结住自己。他能感觉到它就在他的外面，试探着他的穴口。

“Yeah，肏，这真好”John喘息着说道“你还好吗，LOVE？”

Sherlock以有节奏的摆动和体内的抽搐作为回答，甬道的肌肉收缩着夹紧了体内的阴茎。John的手如同失去了控制一般飞快的摇晃着Sherlock的臀部。他抽出一半然后用力的插回去，让他的结擦过Sherlock的前列腺。现在，Sherlock大叫出声，似乎他能通过喊oh-God-almost-too-much来减轻快感，而John并没有停下。

John在他身体里抽插的阴茎是如此的绝妙。John小而强大的手紧握着他的腰部和臀部，把他的结按入然后又抽出。快感是如此强烈，几乎接近疼痛。这绝对是灭顶般的快感。

“我的”Sherlock嘶哑的说道“你是我的。”

John呻吟一声，更加用力的肏干起来。

Sherlock不停的呻吟着。没有什么特定的意义，没有任何词句，只是从他喉咙里溢出的元音字符。他开始全身一阵痉挛，绞紧了John，John剧烈的喘起气来。

“给我——”Sherlock呻吟道。

John附身咬住Sherlock的肩膀。 Sherlock嘴巴大张。有个东西正在他体内成形，它是那么可怕的巨大，几乎要将他整个人都撑开。

“John。Oh——John，我——”

“Yeah，射吧”John喘息道“为了我高潮吧。”

Sherlock叫了出来。他双眼紧闭，高潮在他体内爆发，快感的电流穿过他的神经和血管。他浑身颤抖，John爆发时发出的声音似在千里之外。热液冲进体内的感觉是如此鲜明，以至于他再次高潮了，快感流经四肢百骸，他发出了愉悦的声音。

渐渐的他们放松下来。Sherlock能感觉到欲望的消退和理智的回归，一切又回到他的掌握之中。他叹息着倒了下来。John环住他的腰，搂着他躺倒一边。

“你忘了些什么，天才。”

Sherlock确实忘了些什么。但现在他记起来了，刚刚John射在他身体里了。它们并不是很剧烈，但Sherlock依然浑身颤抖。

“它们很棒，是不是？”John在呼吸平静下来后说道。

“Mm?”

“你。我。还有这件事。”

“Oh. Obviously.”

Sherlock1不用看向John也知道他现在是一脸坏笑。

“别担心了，你回来之前我洗过澡了。”

“是啊，当我的伴侣欲火焚身的时候这绝对是我最担心的事情。”

无论经历怎样的严刑拷打Sherlock都不会承认这一点的，尽管他爱死了John以所有者{饲主？}的身份称呼他。 “我的爱人”，“我的伴侣”，“我的……”任何一切称呼，如果他足够诚实的话。

“你很舒服，是不？”

Sherlock1没有立即回答他。John在他里面搅动了一下，随之而来的感觉是那么的棒。

“Sherlock?”

“Are you?”

John喘着粗气问他“舒服么？”

他故意拔出了阴茎。Sherlock呻吟着咬住他的手指。他还想要咬他。

“Oh，God，不要取笑我，我是个人类。我也有不应期的。 “

“这并不意味着你不诱人。”

“勾引你可不是个巨大的挑战。”

“从不”，John乐呵呵地承认，响亮的亲了Sherlock的肩膀一下。

Sherlock皱了皱鼻子。他想回吻。他想要观察、舔舐味、品尝。他现在最好做出最重要的决定，在他再次失去理智、欲火焚身之前。

“下次我想来一发骑乘式的。”

“你说了算。”

————————————————————————————————THE END—————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
